Little and loving white rose of Wutai
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: Yuffie después de un extraño sueño, se despierta y recibe un regalo de un admirador ¿Cómo reacionará su enigmático amigo al enterarse? Mi primer one-shot Yuffietine. ¡TERMINADO!:D
1. Concerned rose of Wutai

_Little and loving white rose of Wutai_

La oscuridad de la noche rodeaba el pueblo de Wutai, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. El veloz viento azotaba ligeramente aquel plácido lugar, los árboles y la madera de las casas crujían ante aquel caprichoso elemento. A pesar de que el verano estaba llegando a su fin, la joven rosa blanca de Wutai no dejaba de dar vueltas y más en su cama ya que estaba pasando una mala noche. Se encontraba empapada en sudor y a la vez, temblando ya que el aire se colaba por su ventana como un vendaval.

Frío y calor se entremezclaban en su cuerpo haciendo que jadeara en sueños, esa situación la asfixiaba de sobremanera, así que se aferró a la almohada para soportarlo en vano…

_:De repente, el viento y el calor de los últimos días de verano desaparecieron para dejar paso a una cálida luz blanca, una luz de calidez maternal, la que nunca había llegado a sentir. Abrió los ojos lentamente al oír una melodiosa voz, bastante familiar:_

_-Yuffie…-dijo la voz, con ternura_

_-… ¿Q-quien es? –preguntó la kunoichi levantándose con torpeza_

_Una silueta borrosa se acercó a ella, y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. La silueta se aclaró, dejando ver a una mujer joven y hermosa de ojos verdes y cariñosos. La acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla, ya que Yuffie se encontraba algo estupefacta:_

_-¿Eres tu Aerith?_

_-Claro –rió dulcemente- ¿Te ocurre algo querida? Veo que no puedes descansar, estás sudando mucho –preguntó preocupada_

_-S-si… ¡Es el tiempo, que se ha vuelto loco!- dijo volviendo a ser ella misma_

_La dulce Aerith la miró preocupada. La sonrió de nuevo y la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola suavemente a un pequeño valle lleno de flores en medio de la nada._

_Yuffie admiró las pequeñas y frágiles flores que había allí, eran tan reales…_

_-Por favor Yuffie, siéntate sin miedo –invitó la ojiverde_

_Sin decir ni una sola palabra –algo extraño en ella- , se sentó junto a Aerith, parecía que quería preguntarla algo a la joven kunoichi:_

_-Dime ¿Seguro que es solo el enloquecido tiempo que hace normalmente en esta época?-sonrió_

_-¿Qué insinúas?_

_-Oh…-cogió unas flores y las puso sobre su regazo- Sabes que siempre velo por vosotros junto a Zack…y últimamente te hemos observado con más detenimiento_

_-¡Eh! ¡Eso es invadir mi privacidad! –dijo en broma mientras fingía vergüenza _

_-Veo que a pesar de que pasen los años, sigues siendo adorablemente graciosa –rió mientras colocaba una margarita en el ébano cabello de Yuffie –Con lo que te he dicho antes, quiero decir que no duermes bien porque te veo…apagada, preocupada por algo ¿No es cierto?_

_Yuffie se calló ante ello, pero fue incapaz de negarlo y mentirla, ella misma lo había observado. Miró hacia un lado con una pizca de tristeza y suspiró:_

_-Es cierto…Es porque…-La miró a los ojos y se sonrojó de la vergüenza, ya que ella la observaba atenta_

_-Te escucho –sonrió de nuevo_

_-Es por Vince –soltó de repente- está más raro de lo normal. Quiero decir –dijo, más relajada- últimamente le veo muy inquieto, no sé si me entiendes ¡Quizás solo sea mi imaginación, el es muy raro siempre! –rió por su estupidez_

_Se levantó y se dio a toda prisa la vuelta, muy nerviosa. La voz firme de Aertih resonó por toda la nada:_

_-Defíneme ''inquieto''_

_Se dio la media vuelta, extrañada al ver a Aerith tan seria y firme:_

_-¿Qué? ¡No creo que haga falta que me sigas consolando, muchas grac…!_

_-Yuffie…-la miró con ojos de cordero degollado, sin perder la seriedad_

_-¡Esta bien, pero no me mires así!-se volvió a sentar a su lado- Me refiero a que está más pensativo de lo normal, suspira mucho…le veo melancólico ¡Y cada vez que le hablo o me lo cruzo, me intenta evitar! Ni siquiera me quiso acompañar el otro día a la carrera de chocobos –dijo, poniéndose de morros mientras se acomodaba en el suelo hecha una bolita_

_-Ya veo…no es algo muy fuera de lo normal_

_-¿No ves? ¡Te lo dije! –se levantó, afirmando lo que acababa de decir_

_-…aunque por otro lado, por muy reservado que sea él, suele estar contigo siempre –musitó con pose pensativa_

_-Ahhh…-volvió a hacerse una bolita en el suelo- Seguro que estará triste por Lucrecia…no pretendo ser egoísta, pero me gustaría que alguna vez lo superara, es algo que pasó hace muchísimos años, no me gusta verle así_

_-Es cierto –apoyó la cabeza de Yuffie contra sus piernas y empezó a trenzar flores por algunos mechones de su corta cabellera- pero hay personas que les cuesta mucho asimilar que no volverá a ver nunca más a un ser querido, sobre todo si esa persona siempre ha estado sola. Sabes que Vincent en el fondo es un torrente de emociones, pero es muy difícil que se exprese. Piensa que es un privilegio tener de amigo a alguien que apenas habla con la gente, el resto del grupo y tu tenéis mucha suerte, y el de teneros a vosotros._

_Las sabias palabras y la dulce voz de Aertih la tranquilizaba muchísimo, sentía que tenía mucha suerte de contar con ella, aunque no estuviera con ellos, lo que la hizo entristecer un poco:_

_-Tienes razón…pero a veces me gustaría que pensara en mí –dijo entre susurros_

_-¿Hmm? ¿Dijiste algo?_

_-Oh nada, no te preocupes –dijo, con una falsa sonrisa- ¡Ya he abusado bastante de tu hospitalidad!_

_Ambas rieron y se levantaron del suelo. De repente, oyeron el eco de unos pasos, unos pesados pasos que retumbaban por la nada. Vieron la silueta de un hombre bastante alto y fuerte que les dedicó una agradable sonrisa ¡Era Zack!_

_El moreno fue a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa mientras Aerith lo miraba con una miraba llena de amor. Este cogió de la mano de su amada y miró a Yuffie con ternura de hermano mayor:_

_-Hola rosa de Wutai ¿Qué tal van las cosas por allí?_

_-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! Tu novia me lo ha contado todo –dijo con tono burlón_

_-Jejeje –dijo sonrojándose por lo de ''tu novia''- Es cierto, si. Como ha dicho Aerith, tienes que ser más paciente con Vincent, seguro que lo arregláis ¡La mejor ninja del universo puede hacer feliz a su noviete!_

_-¡Eh baka, retira eso!-gritó con la cara roja del enfado y de la vergüenza_

_-¡Esta bien, jajaja! –acarició la cabeza amistosamente a Yuffie_

_Aerith abrazó a Zack y la miró para dedicarla unas últimas palabras, antes de partir:_

_-Buena suerte Yuffie, seguro que te las apañas perfectamente para que vuelva a ser el de antes_

_-¡Pero…!_

_Se acercó a ella, apartó su flequillo suavemente y la besó en la frente, haciendo que la pequeña se tranquilizara. La mujer volvió al lado de Zack, que se las quedó mirando con un poco de envidia:_

_-Que envidia, yo quiero uno –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero_

_-¡Jajaja,tonto!_

_Yuffie los miró con melancolía, se veían tan perfectos juntos. Se dejaron de mirar a los ojos y la miraron de nuevo:_

_-Adiós, rosa de Wutai… -sonrió Aerith_

_-¡Buena suerte con Valentine! –dijo Zack alegremente_

_Ambos desaparecieron en un flashazo de luz casi cegador, dejando un rastro de brillos en el ambiente:_

_-Gracias Aerith, Zack…_

_Y de repente, el sitio se fundió con la oscuridad…:_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y los cerró de inmediato ya que una luz que asomaba desde su ventana apuntaba directamente a sus ojos. Se levantó de un gemido, molesta por el brillo cegador del sol, bostezó y sintió bajo sus pies desnudos el suelo de su dormitorio.

Se fue a dirigir en dirección al baño cuando de repente sintió que había alguien en la puerta de su casa. Oyó que sin querer, golpeó la puerta de su casa:

-(¡Genial!) –Pensó- (¿Qué clase de pervertido viene a estas horas de la mañana?)

Cogió el shuriken que para su alegría se encontraba a su alcance y con mucho sigilo, abrió la puerta de su casa y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el shuriken y maldecir a ese supuesto pervertido, se encontró con que no había nadie, había huido a la velocidad del rayo:

-¡Mierda!-dijo enfadada mientras miraba hacia los lados

De pronto sintió con la punta de los pies que tocaba algo, algo frío y rectangular. Se estremeció y miró al suelo ¿Qué demonios era eso? Se trataba de una especie de urna pequeña y alargada de cristal, envuelto en una tela de seda roja que venía con un pequeño sobre arrugado. Sorprendida, miró hacia los lados viendo que no había nadie, cogió la urna rápidamente y cerró la puerta de su casa.

Corrió hasta un sofá desgastado del salón y se sentó nerviosa. Leyó las letras irregulares que había escritas encima del sobre.

''_Para la bella rosa blanca de Wutai''_

Yuffie se sobresaltó al leer esas palabras y su cara se tornó de un intenso color rojo. Miró de nuevo para asegurarse que no había nadie en casa, y menos su padre, a saber qué diría si viera aquella urna con aquella nota:

-Uff (Menos mal, intimidad plena)

Aliviada, abrió el sobrecito y leyó la nota que había dentro; decía así:

''_Hola rosa blanca de Wutai._

_Quizás no me conozca, o no lo suficiente, pero yo a vos sí._

_Le sonará extraño que diga esto, pero soy un gran admirador de Lady Kisaragi, es tan fuerte como hermosa, así que me gustaría expresarla toda mi admiración con esta rosa blanca, símbolo de tu sobrenombre antes nombrado._

_Con afecto; su fiel admirador''_

Dobló la carta y la metió en su sobre, dejándola atónita ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene UN ADMIRADOR? Y encima tan galán y misterioso… Su corazón latía intensamente ante aquellas palabras, aún no se lo creía, se sentía muy alagada con esas pocas palabras que lo decían todo. De repente miró la urna y muy emocionada, retiró la suave tela para ver aquel regalo; una gran rosa estaba encerrada en aquella urna, era de un color blanco puro, con un tallo algo retorcido pero igualmente bonita. Abrió la urna y miró la rosa emocionada, olía muy bien. Sonrió avergonzada y miró una nota que había junto a la rosa:

''_Es una rosa especial que dura eternamente .Me he tomado la libertad de cultivarla y quitarla las espinas, no quiero que se lastime con ellas. Disfrútela''_

Tras leer esto, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró de golpe, aún alucinando por lo que le acababa de ocurrir. De un salto se sentó en la cama, guardó las notas en un cajón que había cerca y dejó el regalo en la cama:

-(Un admirador…) ¡Por fin alguien que reconoce mis habilidades ninja! –Alzó los brazos victoriosamente- Esto se lo tengo que contar a Tifa, y en persona.

Se bajó de la cama, cogió ropa que dejó amontonada en día anterior y se la puso a toda prisa. Se equipó para el camino y salió emocionada de casa, dando un portazo al salir.

_Más tarde, en el bar de Tifa_

Eran ya las 12:30, el bar estaba tranquilo, solo con el ruido de la radio de fondo y los vasos de los clientes, los cuales algunos tenían cara de haberse levantado recientemente. Tifa se encontraba colocando la barra del bar cuando de pronto entró de golpe Cid, lleno de manchas de aceite de motor:

-Buenas Cid ¿Un descanso?-sonrió Tifa

-Sí, si…-saludó ignorándola un poco y se sentó- ¡Marchando rápido una cerveza, que no tengo tiempo de charlas estúpidas!

-Que ¿Sigues intentando mejorar la nave? –dijo la mujer, ignorando su mal humor mientras le servía una gran jarra fría

-Si… -cogió la jarra y bebió un poco- parece que se resiste a una mejora, con lo bien que estaría que fuera más veloz ¡Sería la ost*a! -se bebió el resto de la jarra de un golpe

-Si haces la nave más veloz, te multarán por exceso de velocidad –respondió en broma

-¡Ja ja ja, mira como me río! Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando tengamos que usar la nave para una misión y tengamos que correr de verdad

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta la entrada con bastante prisa, como siempre:

-Oye, no me vas a pagar o qué?

-Ya si eso luego ¡No me metas prisa, jod*r! –dijo malhumorado- Luego nos vemos, adiós vampiro! –dijo mientras le daba un golpe a modo de despedida a un Vincent que se encontraba cerca de la puerta leyendo

Nada más salir, se oyó como caía al suelo y maldecía a alguien con la voz casi desafinada de tanto gritar:

-¡Oye, mira por dónde vas mocosa!

Rápida como un rayo, Yuffie entró en el bar más activa de lo normal. Le revolvió la melena a su enigmático amigo a modo de saludo –cosa que le molestó bastante, pero no dijo nada- y se sentó en una silla que estaba en la barra del bar. Tifa se dio cuenta de su presencia y la sonrió abiertamente:

-¡Hola Yuffie! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Te veo muy… ¿Hiperactiva?

Efectivamente. Yuffie no hacía nada más que balancear los pies y menear los dedos, sus ojos brillaban de forma extravagante y sonreía muy ampliamente. Incluso le había parecido ver que temblaba un poco:

-Tifa, te tengo que contar algo que me ha ocurrido esta mañana –su voz sonaba muy aguda

-V-vale, debe de haberte pasado algo realmente bueno –la sirvió una infusión para que se calmara, ya que la veía muy nerviosa- Deja que adivine… ¿Un cofre muy grande con materia dentro?

-Nada de eso jijiji –tomó un poco de la infusión- tengo…un admirador secreto –susurró cerca de su amiga

-¿Un admirador? ¡Eso es estupendo! –dijo mientras apuntaba algo en una libreta

-¡Siii! ¡Pero no hables tan alto! –Rió nerviosa- Creo que Vince nos está escuchando…

Ambas le dirigieron una mirada con la cerca arqueada y este prosiguió con su lectura, algo sonrojado ya que lo habían pillado. Volvieron al tema principal:

-Y dime ¿Qué ha hecho para que deduzcas que es un admirador?

-¡Te cuento ahora!

Y entonces empezó a contarle todo desde incluso el sueño que tuvo donde aparecían Aerith y Zack. La kunoichi lo describía todo a la perfección, como se sentía, que pasaba...y Tifa la escuchaba con interés mientras seguía con su tarea:

-..y ahí es cuando decidí que tenía que ir a verte.

-Guau…

-Dime ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues vamos a ver…-miró que no había más clientes y se sentó al lado de Yuffie- Es bastante galán si es cierto lo que ponía la nota…pero por otro lado –miró al ventilador que había en el techo- No sé, no creo que puedas ''corresponderle''

-¿Corresponderle? Vamos Tifa, es solo admiración jajaja En ningún momento me ha dicho ''te amo'' o ''me gustas'' –siguió riéndose

-Que no te lo haya puesto, no significa que no le gustes ¡Te ha regalado una rosa, por favor, piensa con un poco de maldad! Todos sabemos que significa esa flor

Sonrió al ver la ingenuidad de su amiga, algo que no le extrañaba ya que nunca había estado en una situación así. Acarició su cabeza para calmarla un poco, ya que ahora mismo se encontraba diciendo cosas a toda velocidad y totalmente sonrojada, no entendía lo que decía:

-Tú ya tienes a quien admiras mucho ¿Verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó, parando en seco

-¿No te acuerdas de que estuvimos hablando el otro día…o de QUIEN? –recalcó Tifa, mirándola pícaramente

Yuffie se agachó un poco, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas muy roja, mientras daba grititos. La mujer se rió:

-¡Tifaaa, me dijisteis que no sacarías el tema! ¡Qué malaa!

-¡Que mona te ves tan avergonzada! Vamos, cálmate y piensa en lo que vas a hacer ¿Sí?

La joven miró a Tifa, que la estaba sonriendo con cara de ''Tu verás a quien prefieres''

Entonces esta se bebió la infusión de golpe a pesar de que seguía caliente, puso la taza de golpe en la barra y miró a su amiga firmemente:

-No me dices nada y me lo dices todas ¡Muchísimas gracias Tifa!

-¡D-de nada! (¿Qué mosca la ha picado?)

Abrazó a la morena con entusiasmo, la dejó un par de materias en la mesa y se fue dando saltos del bar de pura alegría, dando un portazo sonoro al salir. Vincent gruñó un poco por el estruendo de la puerta y miró a Tifa. Esta la sonrió con una gota en la sien:

-Tu amiga es un manojo de nervios –rió

-Si…

-¿Me ha pagado con materia?...esta niña –se las guardó en el bolsillo- No la pensaba cobrar de todas formas –y continuó limpiando la barra mientras miraba a Valentine con interés- (Me pregunto cuánto habrá escuchado de la conversación…)


	2. Surprised rose of Wutai

_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores_

''( )'' son pensamientos

Let's go!

* * *

Salió corriendo del lugar como un fugaz relámpago que cabalgaba entre las nubes de un día tormentoso. Una ligera brisa acariciaba su cuerpo y el rápido latir de su corazón hacía que se sintiera libre, apenas se había dado cuenta antes de que sin querer, había atropellado a Cid, el cual seguramente se quedaría en el suelo, con su cinturón de herramientas colgando malamente y maldiciéndola hasta los huesos. Pero poco la importaba, ya que en su loca cabeza resonaban las voces de Aerith y Tifa, sus consejos y sus ánimos daban vueltas por su mente:

-(Tienen razón)-pensó detenidamente mientras observaba que se estaba acercando a un enorme y viejo árbol cuyo tronco se encontraba torcido.

Sonrió un levemente y con un poco de carrerilla y unos cuantos y hábiles saltos, subió al punto más alto de aquel árbol y observó aquel paisaje desolador con la mirada perdida. Se sentó a pensar seriamente en lo que sus amigas le habían aconsejado:

-(Últimamente Vince ha estado más raro que de costumbre…)-suspiró-(Y puede que yo me haya pasado un poco enfadándome tanto, quizás le pase algo de verdad ¿Pero que puede ser?)-se preguntó mientras se comía un trozo de pan que robó hace unos días en el bar de Tifa

[Ja ja, espero que Tifa no se entere porque se arrepentirá de haberla consolado xD]

Admiró durante un rato el paisaje pensando en las cosas que le había pasado últimamente con Vincent, repasándolas una y otra vez, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada... definitivamente, estaba extraño.

Suspiró, la verdad es que estando ahí sentada no arreglaría las cosas, así que se anudó bien la cinta y se bajó del árbol de un salto y siguió su camino hacia Wutai. Ya se le ocurriría algo de camino, supuso.

Y de nuevo corrió , pero esta vez con un nudo en la garganta, ya que sus dudas aun no se hayan resueltas. Iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que sin querer tropezó con un pequeño bache y cayendo encima de un arbusto que por casualidad, había por el camino. El dolor y los quejidos de Yuffie no se hicieron esperar:

-Ah…ay…mierda –se levantó un poco, pero sintió un pinchazo a través de todo el brazo derecho y se lo miró asustada- ¿Qué es esto…?

En su brazo estaban clavados algunas espinas, pequeñas y curvadas espinas que parecían ser de un rosal. Genial, se había caído de cabeza en un rosal…Yuffie maldecía su mala suerte mientras se quitaba las espinas y miraba los arañazos que se había hecho en las rodillas.

Un ligerísimo aroma la rodeo, así que por unos instantes dejó de mirarse las heridas para ver –y casi darse cuenta- que se encontraba rodeada de unas rosas color burdeos preciosas. Parecía hechizada por el elegante color y la forma que hacía en conjunto que parecieran rosas sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Casi sin pensarlo, sacó un kunai del bolsillo y con cuidado cortó una de las rosas más bonitas del arbusto, era la más grande e impresionante de todas, era:

-(Como el…)

Se quitó la cinta, envolvió la rosa con ella y la guardó en la bolsa con mucha precaución de que no fuera aplastada por algunos ítems que llevaba, aunque apenas llevaba consigo.

Se levanto a pesar de que aún le daban pinchazos en las piernas y miró al enorme cielo azul con una sonrisa triste pero a la vez, de satisfacción:

-(Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo a alguien que siento algo más que admiración)

Y después de esto, siguió su camino, pero esta vez con firmeza y con más seguridad en sus pasos. El camino de vuelta sería algo duro por el calor, pero eso obviamente no la detendría.

**_Night_**

-Las diez de la noche –dijo la kunoichi mientras miraba un reloj que había en la pared

Se abrochó el cinturón, se colgó una bandolera con ítems, se anudó con firmeza la cinta y por último, se colgó un pequeño cofre en el cinturón donde estaba la rosa guardada. Se aseguró que estaba todo bien sujeto y colocado y miró al cielo nocturno desde su ventana, el cual estaba totalmente despejado, sin una solo nube, lo cual hizo que Yuffie se alegrara.

Con la discreción propia de la ninja que era, salió de casa sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Cerró lentamente la puerta y suspiró. Su ritmo cardíaco empezó a ser cada vez más sonoro por lo que iba a hacer; estaba dispuesta a ir a Shinra y regresar de una pieza ¿Y porque iba a ir a ese horrible y abandonado lugar? Sencillo, quería dejar sobre el ataúd donde encontraron al enigmático Vincent Valentine la rosa que recientemente había cortado, quería demostrarle -aunque sonara muy cursi- que sentía algo más que admiración por aquel hábil pistolero. Aunque estaba segura de que el no pasa por allí ya que no era un agradable lugar para recordar, ni para el ni para nadie que conociese...

Mirando hacia la luna,se colocó la capucha del poncho, que la ayudaría a ocultarse entre los escombros y la oscuridad de la mansión. Se dirigió hacia un chocobo grisáceo que había tomado prestado en la granja de chocobos, se subió sobre su acolchado y suave lomo lleno de plumas y con un gesto hizo que el chocobo avanzara a gran velocidad en dirección hacia Shinra.

El camino sería algo largo, pero la velocidad del animal, la oscuridad de la noche y los poros de la joven segregando adrenalina lo harían más corto y emocionante.

**_Shinra_**

**__**Y entonces, llegó. Llegó a aquella mansión, que iluminada solamente por la pálida luz de la luna, parecía más tenebrosa, casi como si estuviera bajo la influencia de un encantamiento.

Miró a aquel edificio, tragó saliva y se bajo del chocobo, el cual parecía ignorar un poco estar en presencia de uno de los mayores motivos por el cual su planeta podría haber sido destruido. Dejó al animal resguardado bajo los escombros más seguros que vio y se adentró dentro del lugar, con el mayor cuidado y discreción posible. A pesar de que era verano, sentía frío, no de que hiciera frío, si no un frío helador al recordar la historia de aquel lugar.

Siguió avanzando, con el corazón en un puño, parecía mentira que la campeona del cielo y de la tierra tuviera miedo, pero así era, al fin de cuentas era humana. Cada paso que daba provocaba que su miedo aumentara y que por espalda recorriera un sudor frío, que su aliento se acelerara y que sus reflejos parecieran fallarla en cualquier momento. Oyó algo de fondo, pero prefirió no prestarle atención porque seguramente sería producto de su imaginació ó unas escaleras oyendo de fondo como se colaba el viento en la mansión, dando un toque más siniestro al lugar.

Llegó...

Ahí estaba...

Delante suya se encontraba aquel apoteótico lugar que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Avanzó lentamente hacia allí, delante de aquel frío y gran ataúd de más de treinta años, abierto minúscula mente por una de las esquinas, dejando escapar lamentos de el que anteriormente fue su ''dueño''.

Rozó la tapa con la yema de los dedos y sacó la rosa, dejándola encima del ataúd. Pensaba irse sin más, pero en ver de eso, se sentó encima del ataúd, miró con cierta melancolía el sitio y suspiró...se acordó vagamente de cuando encontraron al enigmático Vincent Valentine descansando su desdichada alma en el interior del ataúd. Recordó que al principio le intimidaba un poco aquel hombre de mirada triste y que le sacaba una cabeza, pero comprendió que el era una criatura tímida pero con buen corazón y eso hizo que fueran amigos...¿Y entonces como ha llegado al punto de enamorarse de el? Quizás la siempre decidida Yuffie jamás lo supiera.

Oyó el eco de unos pasos monstruosos que resonaban por todo el lugar. De inmediato, dirigió casi por acto reflejo la mano para coger el shuriken, pero no estaba ¿Donde estaba?:

-(Mierda... me lo he dejado en casa) -pensó la agobiada Yuffie maldiciendo su torpeza de nuevo

Era genial, a saber que iba a salir de los escombros y no iba a poder defenderse... no tenía ni el shuriken ni kunais ni ninguna clase de arma ¿Huiría como un conejillo asustado? Jamás, su orgullo se lo impedía. Supuso que tendría que usar la fuerza bruta, aunque no fuera muy hábil con ello.

¿Lo peor de todo? Estaba casi a oscuras, tendría que guiarse por el sentido del oído. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al oír como los pasos retumbantes avanzaban a gran velocidad, pero eso no hizo que huyera. El sonido de los pasos en la oscuridad se hacían más intensos, al igual que el corazón de la kunoichi.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más. Un sonido metalizado se entremezclaba entre los pasos, como si arrastrara metal a la carrera. De repente oyó un chasquido de la nada, Yuffie se escondió detrás del ataúd automáticamente y de repente ''¡Pum!''.

Una bala se estrelló contra la pared de la mansión, dejando una pequeña grieta. Los pasos metalizados se relajaron, deteniéndose cerca del ataúd. Una voz ronca y áspera resonó por el lugar:

-...¿Quién hay ahí?

Yuffie estaba aterrada porque la bala había pasado muy cerca suya, por poco no lo cuenta. La voz le era muy familiar pero estaba tan asustada que el miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad, aunque era muy obvio quien podía ser ¿Quién si no llevaba armas de fuego de entre sus conocidos? Era Vincent, estaba segura pero ¿Qué demonios hacía por allí?:

-...no lo preguntaré de nuevo -y preparó de nuevo a Cerberus. Parecía algo enfadado

-¡No dispares bruto!

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo en su contra, salió de su escondite con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sintió como la alumbraban con una linterna, haciendo que cerrara los ojos ya que tanta luz de repente la molestó. Si, era Vincent. Cuando vio que era ella, su cara cambió instantáneamente, casi como si se alegrara de que fuera ella la que estuviera allí y no ningún extraño:

-...Yuffie... -suspiró- se que eres tu, puedes quítate esa capucha...

-Esta bien ¡Pero deja de cegarme con esa cosa! -dijo quejándose mientras se bajaba la enorme capucha que tapaba parte de su rostro

Bajó un poco la linterna y se la quedó mirando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, como es costumbre en el. Se apoyó en una pared y la dirigió una mirada llena de duda ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche y en Shinra? y es más ¿Qué demonios hacía precisamente al lado de su ataúd?

Todo se quedó en un tenso silencio. La joven se había quedado absolutamente muda por una vez en su vida ya que todavía se seguía preguntando si su amigo Vincent rondaba por aquí ya por puro masoquismo, este para el era un lugar horrible de recordar y lo sabía perfectamente. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada al ver que no decía ni una sola palabra, se sentía como si la fuera a reñir por haber echo una travesura:

-Vince -juntó sus dedos indices- yo no quería...

-No te preocupes...no estoy enfadado contigo.

-Mientes Vince, se que este sitio es intocable...¡Ya me voy, no hace falta que me eches!-dijo riendo con una falsa sonrisa

Al pistolero no le gustó nada esa sonrisa tan falsa, sabía que estaba arrepentida de verdad, odiaba cuando intentaba ocultar su tristeza de esa forma tan poco disimulada. Se incorporó un poco del sitio y cuando Yuffie iba a salir de ahí corriendo, Vincent casi de un impulso tomó a la chica por la muñeca, haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se girara hacia el totalmente asombrada. La miró a los ojos apenado, como si le estuviera suplicando que no se fuera:

-Vince...suéltame, yo no pinto nada aquí.

-No...-dijo secamente- quédate un momento...

La morena sonrió con una de sus pícaras sonrisas, se soltó del agarre y cambió su estado de humor, como si no hubiera pasado nada:

-¡Vaaaya, quien diría que el gran Vincent Valentine me está suplicando!-puso los brazos en jarra triunfalmente- Me quedaré, pero solo porque tu me lo pides -sonrió dulcemente mientras se reía

El pistolero sonrió levemente agradecido. La chica miró hacia un lado algo avergonzada y guió a su compañero hacia el ataúd para mostrarle algo especial. Cuando lo vio, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos carmesí veían; una enorme rosa roja se encontraba encima del ataúd. Se podía observar que había sufrido algunos desperfectos durante el trayecto, como que le faltaba algún pétalo, tenía alguna pequeña arruga o incluso que le faltaba también la mayoría de las espinas _-intento fallido por parte de Yuffie de quitárselas todas- _Aun así a Vincent le parecía hermosa porque no era perfecta, y le gustaba más sabiendo que seguramente su compañera kunoichi se lo había regalado. La miró de nuevo:

-Yuffie...

-Ehhh -se llevó una mano a la nuca- te preguntarás que es esto...-se sonrojó- verás, yo...

De pronto se oyó un temblor que retumbó por toda la sala. Vincent se lo temía; este sitio de más de 30 años se caía a trozos. Observó que encima de sus cabezas había una grieta que es de donde provenía el temblor, así que cogió la rosa y a Yuffie lo más rápido que pudo y dio un salto hacia atrás, justo cuando una muy pequeña parte del techo se derrumbó, almacenándose escombros cerca del ataúd, levantando una nube de polvo algo molesta. Vincent, el cual se había caído al suelo por una pérdida de equilibrio de Yuffie, se incorporó, comprobando de que nadie había resultado herido:

-...(Parece que no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal)

La chica se encontraba echa una bolita en el regazo de su compañero, el cual se sonrojó un poco y la acarició un poco la espalda para calmarla. Ella lo miró con cara de gatito asustado, y sonrió con pena ya que la avergonzaba que hubiera visto a la orgullosa campeona del cielo y de la tierra tan asustada. Se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo de encima:

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Casi no lo cuento -dijo Yuffie, intentando ignorar que hace unos segundos estaba en los brazos de Vincent

-...este sitio es viejo, es normal -respondió secamente- En cualquier caso, mejor salgamos afuera a hablar...

La chica se sonrojó notablemente. Ella pensó que con este susto, se habría olvidado de esa estúpida rosa y que no tendría que dar explicaciones de porque este regalo tan repentino _¿Porque demonios el señor don perfecto tenía tan buena memoria? _maldijo Yuffie mientras lo seguía hacia la salida de la mansión.

Mientras atravesaban la mansión, Vincent empezó a darle vueltas a la situación ya que para empezar, no sabía porque Yuffie había tenido que venir desde tan lejos y a estas horas solo para dejar una rosa en su vieja prisión y no solo eso, la notaba extraña, nerviosa...Aunque no lo pareciese, el solía pensar a menudo en la pequeña revoltosa de Wutai y no entendía el porque, siempre había estado pensando en su melancolía, el porque de su existencia y en su querida Lucrecia. Supuso que era normal ya que estaba la mayoría de los días con ella encima...o eso creía.

Salieron fuera de la mansión y el tiempo no es que mejorara la situación ya que estaba lloviendo. Una tormenta de verano cubría por completo la zona, refrescando el ambiente pero a la vez, volviéndolo más melancólico y gris. Se miraron mutuamente como si buscaran la respuesta a su duda:

-Te aseguro que yo no vuelvo a ese sitio ruinoso, antes prefiero pillar una pulmonía quedándome aquí a que me aplasten los escombros -dijo de forma testadura.

-...pero Yuffie

-Vamos a refugiarnos en otro sitio -dijo mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa para animarle.

Se quedó un momento pensativo ¿Y si...?:

-...se un sitio donde podemos ir

Se lo explicó, y tras numerosas quejas de su compañera, volvieron de nuevo a entrar en la mansión, pero esta vez la chica confió en que nada malo la pasaría si tenía a Vincent a su lado. Recorrieron ambos parte de la mansión con la tensión en el cuerpo y el corazón en un puño , parte por miedo al delicado estado del sitio y parte por vergüenza a lo que pasaría, sentían que tenían que contarse muchas cosas _-y algunas íntimas-_ en muy poco tiempo ya que era bastante tarde. Subieron unas escaleras ruinosas y llegaron; era un rincón, como una pequeña terraza. Parece ser que el pistolero había escogido precisamente este sitio porque era el más agraciado del lugar y sin duda, el más tranquilo; era un sitio para el lleno de paz en medio del mismo infierno, el infierno que tuvo que pasar. Sin decir una palabra, se apoyó en la entrada de la terraza y Yuffie se sentó a su lado, lo justo para resguardarse de la lluvia que parecía calmarse. Callados y melancólicos se encontraban mirando a las estrellas borrosas por las gotas de agua, parecía incluso que por fin sus emociones se compenetraban. La kunoichi suspiró, parecía decidida a iniciar ella la conversación:

-Bueno...-tragó saliva- quisiera pedirte perdón por haber estado tan pesada -sintió como la fulminó con la mirada y sonrió divertida- quiero decir, **más pesada de lo normal**...últimamente te he visto muy ausente y supongo que me he dejado llevar por mi estúpida hiperactividad y curiosidad -rió

-...defíneme ''ausente''

Esta tragó saliva, se acordó de que Aertih en el sueño la preguntó algo parecido:

-Supongo que desde que te conozco, has ido siendo cada vez más ''abierto'' con la gente, pero hace unos días te cerrastes en ti mismo como el mismo Vince que conocí hace unos años...y me sentí sola.

La miró asombrado. Ese ''sola'' le había sonado tan triste, hacía un contraste tan enorme en una persona que era la energía personificada que sintió total empatía por Yuffie. La alegre chispa de sus ojos se había apagado para dejar paso a un brillo casi opaco que indicaba que la tristeza la inundaba en ese momento, pero quiso seguir oyéndola hablar porque no parecía haber terminado. Se rió para abandonar un poco la tristeza, porque si seguía así, lloraría seguro:

-Al principio me enfadé porque no entendía que te pasaba, pero una noche ví a Aerith y a Zack en sueños y me dijeron que tuviera más paciencia contigo, que seguro que al final acabías diciendolo, después de todo, somos amigos ¿No? -sonrió con una dulzura muy atípica en ella

-...-Vincent la miró algo sorprendido- Claro...

-Y sobre la rosa -se sonrojó levemente- ...se me ocurrió después de que esta mañana recibiera un regalo de un anónimo, una rosa blanca enorme ¡Un admirador secreto! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Y entonces, empezó a reir ante la mirada incrédula de Vincent. Parecía realmente emocionada pero a la vez confusa de que al saber de la existencia de alguien que sentía eso por ella, cuando siempre no la habían tomado en serio por ser poco más que un microbio chillón. Este sonrió tristemente y la miró con curiosidad:

-Vince ¿Te pasa algo? Te has quedado mudo.

-...perdona -cerró los ojos algo cansado- ¿Y...que opinas?

La chica enrojeció por completo al sentir como Vincent le clavaba sus penetrantes ojos rojos junto con esa pregunta. Carraspeó un poco y sonrió con cierto descaro:

- Ni idea ¡Vamos a ver, ni siquiera le conozco si estás insinuando si me gusta o algo! Me agrada que se haya fijado en mi, pero -miró al cielo y sonrió- yo también tengo ese sentimiento por alguien, así que no puedo ''corresponderle'', supongo que sabes a que me refiero, señor veterano del amor.

-...supongo que si (¿``Ese sentimiento por alguien''?)

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no tenso, si no un silencio lleno de paz, una paz incomprensible ya que en el fondo el pistolero se sentía algo incómodo al saber que su compañera podía estar detrás de un chico que no conocía ¿O sí? Ella, a pesar de que pronto iba a cumplir los veinte años y de que se estaba haciendo una mujer, no se fiaba de quien sería ''ese alguien'', podría ser un desgraciado. La quería proteger con todo su ser. Tragó saliva porque el también tenía que confesar algo sobre todo esto:

-...yo también tengo algo que decir -entornó los ojos un instante para concentrarse en las palabras exactas- ¿Te acuerdas de esa rosa que has mencionado?

-Claro.

-...pues...ese regalo te lo he hecho yo. Junto a las notas, la urna, todo lo hice yo.

A pesar de tener medio rostro tapado, se podía ver perfectamente como poco a poco se sonrojaba más, hasta tal punto que se podía confundir con el color de su capa. Yuffie se quedó atónita con esa especie de confesión, pero parecía bastante disgustada a juzgar porque en sus ojos se veía como iban a brotar las lágrimas. Se levantó y se puso delante de el, mojándose por la lluvia, aunque poco la importaba:

-¡¿Qué significa eso Vincent?! ¡¿Te has reído de mi acaso?!

-Yuffie, yo no...

-¡Cállate!...-sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir- No se a que ha venido esta tontería, pero como puedes ver, no me ha echo ninguna gracia...si sabías mis sentimientos ¿Porqué lo has...? Pensé que eras distinto...

Empezó a llorar, totalmente dolida. Sentía que su compañero, su amigo más querido, la persona a la que más amaba la había traicionado, sentía que no le reconocía porque siempre había tenido una imagen de el totalmente opuesta a la que estaba teniendo ahora. Pero también sintió como la lluvia ahogaba la mecha de ira que tenía dentro de si, haciendo que se calmara y le diera una oportunidad para explicarse, puede que lo estuviera juzgando demasiado pronto. Vincent la miró con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos, se veían de un tono rojo muy oscuro, tan oscuro como las tinieblas de su alma:

-Vinnie...-suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Por favor, explícate.

-...todo empezó con una conversación con Tifa. Ella me dijo que no había tenido detalles contigo, que demostrara que no estoy echo de hielo porque tu siempre estabas muy atenta conmigo y yo parecía que a veces te ignoraba. Así que se me ocurrió regalarte una rosa blanca...

-''Símbolo de tu sobrenombre''

Y entonces, ella volvió a sonreir como una tonta enamorada ¿Tonta? Si, tonta por haber pensado que Vincent haría algo tan rastrero. Tonta por haberse enfadado tanto con el cuando solo intentaba ser amable con ella. Se sentía estúpida, pero igualmente, la tenía que aclarar algo:

-¿Y esas notas a que vinieron?

-...para que no sospecharas de mi ni de nadie.

-¿Vergüenza?

-Quizás -giró su rostro a otro lado, ya que estaba totalmente rojo y no quería que lo viera así

-...parece ser que no soy la única idiota avergonzada -se acercó hacia el y miró al suelo con vergüenza- Lo siento...Me he dejado llevar por mis emociones de nuevo ¿Verdad? Creo que lo voy a volver a hacer una última vez esta noche.

Su corazón se aceleró, su estómago se lleno de interminables cosquilleos y sus ojos se iluminaron con una cálida chispa de nuevo. Vincent la miró extrañado, ese brillo que tenía en los ojos lo conocía muy bien, algo pretendía, algo poco coherente, pero se dejó seducir por ellos. Entonces, la pequeña kunoichi se puso de puntillas, tomó su pálido rostro y besó sus labios. Se quedó paralizado, alucinado, como si eso que estaba viviendo fuera ficticio, pero dejó que los cálidos labios de la rosa blanca de Wutai derritieran los suyos, esos fríos labios que tanto había anhelado. La tomó por la cintura y la abrazó con una extrema ternura y delicadeza mientras no dejaba de besarla y disfrutar de ese momento. Se separaron y Yuffie lo miró confundida:

-¿Pero que...? ¿Porque me has correspondido?

-Supongo que es algo que había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo -respondió sin saber bien que decía

-Pero yo pensé que tu no habías olvidado a...ya sabes quien.

-...es algo que pasó hace más de treinta años. No la voy a olvidar, la recordaré siempre con mucho cariño, pero ya es hora de admitir lo obvio, llevo ya años torturándome con ello. Te llevo amando desde hace mucho tiempo...

La miró con una mirada llena de amor, justo como la mirada que le dedicó Zack a Aerith en ese sueño. Yuffie estaba tan feliz y eufórica de nuevo que saltó a sus brazos, cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Lo abrazó y lo besó hasta hartarse. Después de un rato, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, observando de nuevo el inmenso cielo estrellado que lo rodeaban, la lluvia ya había cesado. Vincent rodeó a Yuffie con su capa para secarla y ella se apoyó en su hombro, totalmente agotada, pero feliz.

- (Gracias Aerith, gracias Zack, gracias Tifa)

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose la kunoichi más afortunada del mundo.

**_Al día siguiente._**

El brillo del sol cegó de nuevo a Yuffie, que de inmediato de metió bajo las sábanas molesta. De repente, al sentir la textura de la tela, se despertó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, extrañada ¿Qué hacía en su casa?.

Miró entonces una mesilla que había cerca de su cama y vio algo alargado y rojo. Lo tomó y lo examinó. Sonrió al reconocerlo:

-(Vinnie..)

Se anudó la cinta de Vincent en la frente, cerró la ventana y se levantó entusiasmada, con la intención de salir de casa de nuevo, sin que su padre se enterara. Tenía cosas interesantes que contarla a su querida amiga Tifa.

* * *

Waaa, por fín terminado ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado DEMASIADO LARGO ._. Siento el retraso, pero he estado estos días haciendo cosas(escuela, cosplay...) y sin apenas inspiración...y he de añadir que me ha costado horrores escribir el diálogo de Vince ya que como tooodos sabemos, el habla lo mínimo, y como yo soy una habladora de narices, comprenderéis el porque me ha costado tanto x_x Pero espero que os haya gustado y que no me haya quedado muy forzado el final D:

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo fic!:D

Pd: Voy a escribir un fic de esta misma historia pero desde el punto de vista de Vincent porque quiero explicar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, la conversación que tuvo con Tifa ¿Qué os parece? Estad atentos por si veis un fic llamado algo así como ''The lonely beast of caos'' MUAJAJAJAJA!

_**Dedicado a carolinaff por animarme a escribir este fic, a mi Vinnie particular**_***inserte puke rainbows aquí*** **_porque le quiero mucho / y a vosotros por aguantarme y leer esta santa chorrada :3_**

_(Ningún chocobo resultó herido durante la realización de este fic. El chocobo de Yuffie huyó bien lejos y llegó sano y salvo a la granja de chocobos. Después de esto, Yuffie fue obligada a trabajos forzados durante una semana como castigo por dejar escapar al animal.)_


End file.
